Cool Rider
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: The girls tell the guys exactly what the want... R/R!


This is a song fic that goes to the song Cool Rider in grease 2. It's about the girls singing to the guys and such. Enjoy!"  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Cool Rider!  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day at Bayville High and the girls were sitting on benches outside. They were talking about the local teen boys. You know, Scott, Pietro, Kurt, Lance…  
  
"Oooo!" Amara said quietly "Look at Bobby!"  
  
"Oh my like gosh!" Kitty squealed, "He is so cute!"  
  
"I know." Jubilee said "But he's mine so hands off!"  
  
The three girls giggled as Bobby passed by and gave them a weird look.  
  
"Yall are so immature." Rogue stated, "Ah mean, they're all just guys."  
  
Kitty and Jubilee both stared at each other confused for a second.  
  
"Rogue. We both know that you like, love Scott!" Kitty said.  
  
"Ah do not!"  
  
"Oh yeas you do!" Jubilee called.  
  
Rogue crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Alright. Ah kind a like him a bit."  
  
"Well since you like him then why not asked him out?" Amara asked.  
  
"I would if ah could but—"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He likes Jean."  
  
"Did somebody say my name?" Jean asked as she walked over with Amanda.  
  
"Oh like yeah." Kitty said, "We were just like talking about you."  
  
"Anything bad?"  
  
"Nah." The group said.  
  
Jean then smiled as Scott walked passed the bench.  
  
Rogue then looked at her and frowned.  
  
"So, umm uh." Jubilee said as she struggled for an icebreaker "What's your perfect ideal guy?"  
  
"Hmm." Amanda said, "That's a tough question."  
  
"Kurt!" everyone except Rogue blurted out.  
  
Amanda then flustered a deep shade of red and sat down next to Jean.  
  
"What's your perfect ideal guy?" Jubilee asked Jean.  
  
"I don't know." She said, " I guess I would like a suave and preppy kind of guy… You know, someone who could take care of me."  
  
"Scott." Rogue grumbled.  
  
Jubilee then elbowed Rogue and look to her left.  
  
"Hey look!" Amara said "It's Tabitha!"  
  
"So?" Amanda said.  
  
"I'm going to call her over here."  
  
Amanda then sunk lower into the bench as brought her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Hey Tabitha!" Amara called "Come over here!"  
  
Tabitha then smirked at the group and merrily strutted over.  
  
"Hey." Tabitha said as she sat down next to Kitty "What are all of you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing much." Jean said "Just guys."  
  
"Nothing much huh? How about that hottie on the track team?"  
  
"Does that certain hottie on the track team happen to have white hair?" said Jubilee.  
  
"Oh and does he like have a nice slim figure?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah bet ah know who he is." Rogue stated.  
  
"Hush girls." Tabitha whispered, "He doesn't know."  
  
"Doesn't know what?" Pietro said as he zipped over with Lance.  
  
"Uh, nothing much." Tabitha said "Just a little secret."  
  
"What kind of secret?" Lance asked as he looked at Kitty.  
  
"Like nothing important."  
  
Scott, Kurt, Ray and Bobby then walked over.  
  
"What's going on?" Scott asked eyeing Lance and Pietro suspiciously.  
  
"Apparently nothing." Lance said, "They're hiding a secret."  
  
"About us." Pietro stated.  
  
"Oh, whatever could it be?" Bobby asked, "Maybe these girls are talking about us."  
  
"Uh huh." Jubilee said, "You wish."  
  
"I bet they do." Ray said, "No one can resist me."  
  
The girls then laughed out loud causing Ray to blush.  
  
"Ich erhielt es! They're talking about vhat the vant in a guy." Kurt said as he eyed Amanda.  
  
"You know." Tabitha said, "That brings up another interesting topic."  
  
"Yeah!" Kitty said "What we like want in a guy."  
  
"Well… Don't get me started." Amanda stated, "I have a long list of things."  
  
"Oh really?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, what do you girls really want in a guy?" Bobby asked.  
  
The girls then looked at each other and giggled.  
  
Tabitha then stood up and walked over to the guys.  
  
"If you really want to know what I want in a guy... I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine, with hell in his eyes."  
  
She circled around Pietro and slapped his ass. He then jumped and gapped at her.  
  
Kitty then got up, folded her arms, and sang,  
  
"I want a devil in skin tight leather and he's gonna be wild as the wind." Kitty sang  
  
"And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight--  
  
"To a coooool rider!" Jubilee sang " A coooool rider!"  
  
"If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through." Amara said glaring at Ray.  
  
Tabitha then slapped Pietro's butt again.  
  
"Whhoa ohhhh!" Pietro yelped as he speedily ran behind Lance.  
  
"If it takes forever, then I'll wait forever. No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do." Jean said sweetly when she stood up and pointed at Scott.  
  
The girls then looked at Rogue and raised their shoulders.  
  
She then groaned and stood up.  
  
"Ah want a rider that's cool." She grumbled.  
  
Jubilee then hooked arms with Bobby and stared him in the eye.  
  
"That's the way it's gonna be, and that's the way that I feel." She said.  
  
"I want a whole lot more than the boy next door!" Tabitha sang loudly.  
  
Kitty then sat on the bench again and raised her chin to the air. She then said,  
  
"I want hell on wheels."  
  
Lance's eyes practically flew out of his head just as Kitty crossed her legs.  
  
If it wasn't for Scott holding him back, who knows what he would have done!  
  
Tabitha then jumped onto the bench and started dancing.  
  
"You girls are crazy." Ray said, "In fact I'd say screwy!"  
  
"Just give me a fine motorcycle, with a man growin' out of the seat! Oh and move aside, cause I'm gonna ride—"  
  
"We know, we know." The guys said "To a cool rider."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
Amanda then walked over to Kurt's side and smiled sweetly.  
  
"If he's cool enough." she said, "He can burn me through and through."  
  
"Vhhoa ohhhh!" Kurt called just as he grabbed Amanda's hand "It vont take forever,  
  
you'll never have to vait forever—"  
  
"Your no ordinary boy, and no ordinary boy is gonna do… I want a rider that's you!"  
  
Kurt then dipped Amanda and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. He then brought Amanda back up and smiled. The duo then happily walked away with a skip in their step.  
  
"Hey!" Jubilee called after them "Those weren't the words!"  
  
Jean giggled as she picked up her book bag. She then walked over to Scott and whispered in his ear,  
  
"I don't want no ordinary guys, comin' on strong to me."  
  
Scott then gulped as she walked away.  
  
"Uh Jean!" he called "Wait up!"  
  
Just as Scott dashed off after Jean Rogue made a soar face.  
  
"They don't know what Ah'm lookin' for." She said grumpily "They don't know what ah need."  
  
Kitty then walked over to Lance and cupped his chin.  
  
"They're gonna know when he gets here." She said seductively "Cause the crowd will be shakin'… Literally."  
  
Lance then made a fist and grinned.  
  
A light tremor then rumbled through the schoolyard causing a few people to fall.  
  
Kitty laughed a bit and hooked arms with Lance.  
  
They then walked over to the field and sat down on the grass.  
  
"Aw!" Amara said, "Love is in the air!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ray said "Hey how about you and I grab a soda and then ditch this crap stand?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
As the pair walked away Rogue gave a big sigh and picked up her stuff.  
  
She stared at where Scott and Jean were and nodded her head negatively.  
  
"Ah'll do anything to let him know, that Ah'm his, his for the takin'."  
  
Rogue then walked away from the rest of the group in search of her best friend Risty.  
  
"Well since everyone is leaving how about you and I go for a walk?" Bobby asked Jubilee.  
  
"Sure!" she said, "Have fun Tabitha!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Pietro gave a lopsided smirk and turned to Tabitha.  
  
"So what was the big secret?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I'll only tell you if you guess what I'm thinking right now."  
  
Pietro grasped his chin and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmmm." He said, "I think I have a good idea of what."  
  
"Well, spit it out."  
  
"(Ahem) I want a coooooool rider! A cool, cool, cool, cool rider!"  
  
Tabitha chuckled quietly and pretended to examine her nails.  
  
"So was I right?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Let's just say you got an A plus." She said.  
  
Pietro smirked widened just as he zipped over to her side.  
  
"So what's the secret?"  
  
Tabitha looked from side to side and smiled.  
  
She then leaned closer to Pietro's ear and whispered.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah." He whispered back.  
  
The bell then rung and Pietro looked rather anxious.  
  
"Well the secret is that… I want a coooooool rider!" she shouted making Pietro jump "A cool, cool, cool, cool rider—Whoa!"  
  
Tabitha was cut off by Pietro swooping her off her feet… Literally!  
  
Tabitha was now in Pietro's arms and he was gazing rather fondly at her.  
  
"Does Lady Tabitha need a chariot to escort her to class?"  
  
"Only if Sir Pietro is a cool rider."  
  
"Then you must be in luck. I'm the only one!"  
  
"Well in that case… Onward to school!"  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't do my homework so I could do this fic… My butt is so busted. LOL well please read and review! 


End file.
